


we dont work - au

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: After a few nights in each others company, Bruce decides he and Thor are not compatible.





	we dont work - au

**Author's Note:**

> au where they fuck a few times and maybe go on one (1) date but then break up  
> it could fr be more au-y but the one i was gonna write is sitting in my drafts and this is an old angst vent wip i finishd and repurposed
> 
> *chandler voice* could it be more ooc
> 
> dont read this shit stinks

"We don't _work_ , Thor," Bruce exclaimed, pacing back and forth. He twisted and pulled at his hair relentlessly, running his hands through the curls in a desperate attempt to distract himself. Thor sat before him on the edge of the bed they'd shared for a few nights now, trying not to let the words cut too deep.

"How do you mean?" he asked simply, keeping his tone easygoing. Bruce barked a hysterical laugh, yanking on his curls. 

"We just don't... This equation isn't balanced. You're a god, I'm just a scientist with some real anger issues, we don't, we can't-"

"You have never been _just a scientist_ , Bruce. You are so much more than that, you and Hulk both."

"And see, there you go, saying the sweetest shit possible and making me rethink this whole... _thing_!"

Thor swallowed. "May I just confirm whether or not you are breaking up with me?"

"Thor, I don't even know what there is to break up."

"I-" Thor's breath caught in his throat. "I was under the impression that we rather liked one another."

Bruce stopped pacing, drew his hands out of his hair and moved to rubbing at his eyes, before ceasing that as well and grabbing Thor's hands. "I do. I really like you. But it just doesn't work."

"We can make it work."

"Thor, you deserve someone so much better than anything I could offer you. I bring to the table some overwhelming trauma and issues and a destructive green counterpart. I don't think I could make you as happy as you deserve to be."

Thor swallowed again. He hated feeling so weak. "Bruce, I... I don't mind any of that. You _do_ make me happy, and that's what matters."

Breaking the eye contact they'd forged, Bruce tore his hands away and started pulling on his hair again. "I don't know how you can just say stuff like that!" Thor's face fell.

"Do I not make you happy?"

"No, you... Shit, I don't know how to say this stuff. You do. Very much so. But this equation just isn't balanced. God plus scientist plus Hulk plus grief and Avenging and world-saving-"

"Perhaps Avenging and world-saving could be combined."

"- and all the other shit we have to deal with does not equal a happy, committed relationship!"

"I am happy. I am committed."

"Now you just sound like a robot."

Thor stood up, anger etching itself on his face. "And _you_ sound like someone who doesn't care enough about this relationship to try and uphold it."

" _What relationship_? We like each other, we've had sex a couple times, but we never settled on labels! This is barely a relationship!"

"Only because you're too scared to call it that!"

"I am not _scared_ , okay!"

"Oh, what, so you're just embarrassed then?"

"What the fuck would I be embarrassed about? You're a literal god, Thor."

"Then _what is it_?"

"I don't deserve you!"

Both of them stopped, staring at each other. Thor's face crumpled.

"You truly believe that?" he asked, brows pulling together, and Bruce shuffled uncomfortably.

"How could I not? You have so many choices that are better than me, I don't deserve to be the one you settle for."

"But I chose you. I am not settling for you."

"No! You just _think_ that you did!"

"So now you're not even respecting my choice in order to wallow in your own self pity?"

Bruce threw his hands up in the air, beginning to pace again, while Thor crossed his arms and stared him down furiously.

"It's more complicated than that, Thor."

"Oh, is it? Because I don't see why it has to be!"

"I'm just... There is so much about me that I doubt you could comprehend-"

"What, am I too stupid to understand your problems?"

"Thats not what I said and you know it!"

They'd devolved into yelling, a good few feet between them and both gesturing angrily. 

"Maybe we should break up... whatever this is," Thor said, setting his jaw. "Since I'm not smart or good enough to enjoy your company."

"How has this turned around to you not being good enough? You're the god here."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Lightning crackled between Thor's fingers, and thunder rolled outside. "You're not the only one here with problems, Banner! And yet I seem to be the only one willing to address them!"

"Excuse me for not wanting to address everything wrong with myself!"

"I thought you were a man who always strives for progress and change, Banner."

"That doesn't mean I have to try and deal with all this shit at once!"

"But I want to _help you_!" Thor screamed, and lightning was beginning to crackle all over him now, not just between his fingers.

"Maybe I don't want your help!" Bruce screamed back, green trailing up his arms and leaking into his face.

Thor stopped, face full of hurt before it settled into stony resignation, eyes still glowing blue with power. "Fine, then. Perhaps I don't want your help either."

Before Bruce could get any more words out, Thor turned and stormed out of the room, lit up like a Christmas tree with all the lightning bouncing off of him. Once he'd left, Bruce grabbed the nearest thing to him (which happened to be a chair) and tossed it furiously against the wall, shattering it into pieces and creating a dent. It was only then that he noticed his disproportionate green hands, taking a shuddering breath and trying to calm himself.

Thor, meanwhile, crashed outside with a soundtrack of thunder, barely able to contain the tempest of emotions raging within him, and called upon the Bifrost to transport him as far away as he could go.

They avoided each other for days.

When they eventually ran into each other, the air was freezing, and they said nothing.

They were over, and both of them knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was ooc!!
> 
> comment nd ill write better next time


End file.
